Claymore
"A defensive, anti-personnel land mine utilizing a wireless detonator. The Claymore projects tiny steel fragments in a fan-shaped pattern, devastating enemies with its terrific explosive power." Overview The Claymore mines are a type of explosive that can only be utilized by the Specialists. Unlike the M16A1 Mine, these objects are placed onto the ground and remotely detonated, killing anyone in its blast radius. However, these items cannot be triggered by a player stepping on it, rather, the claymore requires "remote detonation". This means they are detonated when the Specialist who armed it uses the detonation switch on the transmitter. This weapon is also much stronger, it can kill someone from much farther away than a mine. The full force of the Claymore is aimed at mainly one direction, so you can stay reasonably close to it to wait for enemies to come near. The range of its "kill radius" (area of explosion where it will kill the person, and not just injure) is amazingly far, about the range of a Flamethrower. The "injury radius" is quite small, smaller than proportionate. This means that most of the time it will kill people, not just injure them. A disadvantage of the''' Claymore', however, includes its slow planting rate as the player must tune the antenna, pause, and then put it on the ground. A second disadvantage of the '''Claymore' is its inability to be mass planted since the Claymore must be detonated for another one to be planted and any left undetonated upon the owner's death will automatically explode. Don't get any ideas about rushing into an enemy base to plant Claymores and then quickly die! Unlike grenades, even though you can hold the left mouse button to charge it up, you dont drop it upon death, so there is a very small chance that you will gain any kills by using this tactic. This weapon is perfect for places where the enemy cannot see the planted Claymore. When you plant it in plain view, the target will see and avoid it, or shoot to detonate it. Make sure to plant the Claymore while facing the direction you want it to explode towards because although the back of it can kill someone, its range is terrible. This is a very good item on the battlefield if the enemies tend to avoid the mines, for they can be blown up any time the player wishes to. It is also effective in Capture the Flag. Claymores have painfully high health due to its C4 composition (the C4 can be shot at multiple times and will not explode), making it difficult to destroy prematurely. It would take about 10-20 shots from a Assault Rifle or Submachine Gun to destroy one and 3 shots from the L96A1. A strategy that some players use is "priming" the mine (starting the priming animation) then sprinting to the area where they would like it, usually into a group of enemies, then sprinting away and pressing the detonator. It usually does not give the enemies a chance to escape and is therefore effective in taking out large groups but only if you can master the timing. The Claymore is very effective in Quarantine due to its ability to kill a 200 HP zombie. The Claymore '''is rivaled by the M93 Hornet which is also a Specialist Item even though it is less effective and useful because of its lower cost. Price The '''Claymore can be bought with GP upon reaching Second Lieutenant/III at these prices: *3,500 GP for a day *14,500 GP for 7 days *29,500 GP for 30 days *54,500 GP for 90 days The Claymore can be bought with NX at these prices: *700 NX for a day *2,900 NX for 7 days *5,900 NX for 30 days *10,900 NX for 90 days Trivia *The Claymore is held with two hands like the First Aid Kit even when sprinting. *Again like the First Aid Kit, the Claymore '''takes up a lot of room on the user's screen but is very small when planted. *If there is no '''Claymore left as it can be detonated if enough damage is dealt, using the transmitter will have no effect but to free up the hand of a no longer effective item. *The user does not acutally flip the switch on the transmitter when he/she activates it. Instead, the user just puts it away and takes out a new Claymore if one is available or his/her primary weapon if not while the user's Claymore explodes if it is still existing. *The transmitter has the same portability and sprint animation as the Claymore even though it is smaller and held with only one hand. *Scorpion uses it to detonate the C4(s) in the Quarantine trailer instead of a''' Claymore'''. Category:Specialist Items